


Merigold

by KittyBunny3



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBunny3/pseuds/KittyBunny3
Summary: Although he'll never be with her Triss just can't stay away... how much will she endure for the man she loves?*Sex in every chapter*





	1. One

You lay in bed, waiting.

It had been 6 days since you came to Kaer Morhen and 6 days since it was confirmed, right in front of your eyes that Geralt and Yennefer were official.

It took only 2 days for Geralt to end up in your bed again.

As far as Yennefer was concerned you didn't care, you had gotten over Geralt months before and you were  _happy_ for them. Yennefer thought that you and Geralt had ended things months ago but that was far from the truth. It hadn't been that long ago that Geralt had helped you in Novigrad help the mages escape to Kovir and your whole time in Novigrad together was a mixture of adventure and sex. 

It happened one night when he burst into the house you were lodging in, put the owners under the Axii sign, ordered them to leave the house and made love to you all night. You told yourself at the time to push him away, that you weren't going to do this again but you could never resist him. You found him to be so handsome, everything about him made your stomach do flips from his amber eyes to his ash hair to his scarred yet muscular body. And the sex was incredible. 

It didn't just stop at your room in Novigrad, it was anywhere he could have you. He'd fuck you up against the brick walls of alleyways, on the sands near the docks, various rooms across Inns and even in Brothels where you'd both pay for the company of another woman. Anything that meant you could be with him.

 

And now here, in Kaer Morhen, just one floor down from where he slept every night with his girlfriend. Not just his girlfriend but Yennefer. Yennefer was supposed to be your friend, fellow sister of the Lodge, and she had always been good to you but you couldn't help but always feel a small pang of hatred, of jealousy. Why couldn't she have found someone else? You really believe that if Geralt didn't have Yen then he'd have you...

Your thoughts were disrupted by a small knock at your door. Your heart started to race and a smile crept across your face. You ruffled your hair and sat up on the bed. The door opened and Geralt walked in, wearing nothing but a pair of trousers.

He walked in and shut the door behind him quietly. 

"Hey" you whispered.

He smirked and looked you all over. You were naked except for the sheet you'd wrapped yourself in. You felt your pussy start to get wet as he walked towards the bed. You stood up from the bed and let the sheet fall before grabbing Geralt into a kiss.

His hands instantly roamed your body and you felt his hard cock through his pants. He was huge and due to his mutations he lasted longer than any man you had ever known and didn't take very long to get hard again once he'd cum.

The kiss was passionate, you pushed your tongue into his mouth - dying to taste him. Your hands undid his pants and they fell to the floor. 

Because of the sneaking around there was no time for "messing around" and Geralt had already pushed you onto the bed and slipped himself in between your legs.

You yearned for the nights where the foreplay and oral would last for ages, followed by long loud fucking sessions. But this was better than nothing.

He pushed the tip of his cock to your opening before kissing you again. 

He bit your lip.

"Keep your voice down this time"

"Geralt ,  I'm as quiet as I can be..."

And that was true. You barely let out a moan, instead would either bite down onto Geralts chest or into a pillow - depending how he decided to fuck you that night.

"Your moans were loud when you were sucking my dick"

And then he pushed into you. You bit down onto your lip as hard as you could as you felt his huge girth push inside you. Even after all this time you were never used to just how big he was. 

"It's hard to be loud when I have your huge cock in my mouth" you breathed into his ear while he picked up his pace.

He let out a low laugh into your ear, his soft breath tickled at your ear sending shivers down your spine.

"Don't argue with me Merigold."

And with that he pushed one of his hands over your mouth, used the other to prop himself up on the bed and started to really fuck you. Under his huge hands your sounds were muffled but you still did your best to keep them down, you closed your eyes and let Geralt have you.

The bed creaking and the sounds of your bodies were not quiet, anyone walking past the room would know exactly what was happening which is probably why Geralt put you in a room down an isolated corridor. But even with being out of the way, the walls at Kaer Morhen were old and carried voices. Had he let you you'd scream the whole fortress down.

You let your hands run over his back, digging your nails in and scratching. Another side effect of his mutations was quick healing so scratches and bites faded within minutes. 

He continued to fuck you at a fast pace, the bed shaking from the movement. His grunts were low and fast, in time with his thrusts, the only words he said were fuck and your name. 

His voice drove you insane, so low and gruff and you loved it even more when he said your name.

He moved his hand from your mouth and sat up, still inside you and grabbed one of your legs and threw it over his shoulder. You had no time to catch your breath as he pushed himself down so your leg was pressed in between your body and the side of his head, while his chest was centrimetres away from your face.

He continued the same pace only this time he reached you deeper and you almost did scream, instead you clamped your teeth onto his chest and moaned against it. The sounds definitely muffled under his weight.

You reached your hand up to his face and he planted kisses on your hand. You ran your fingers over his lips and he let out another low laugh.

"I wanna taste you. Rub them over your pussy"

And without any hesitation you did. Your pussy was soaking with your juice and you hadn't even cum yet. You ran your finger tips all over your wet lips and then brought them back to Gerald's mouth.

His tongue lapped up the juice.

He pulled out of you and let go of your leg. You smirked at him and without being told you rolled onto your front and then propped yourself up on all fours.

From behind you, you felt Geralt position himself. His hands rubbed over your ass and he gave it a gentle smack. Nothing like the spanks he used to give you...

You had no time to dwell on this as he pushed himself inside you again. You pushed your ass up and dropped your head to the pillow and bit onto it while Geralt fucked you.

Another few spanks, these a little harder and the fast pace was making you close to orgasm and you knew he could tell because his fingers dug into the flesh on your ass and his groans became lower.

You whispered Geralts name into the pillow as you started to feel yourself cum. Your body tightended, your hips buckled and your legs started to shake. You clenched your hands onto the sheets and then moaned into the sheets as you felt yourself release your orgasm. You fell onto the bed and Geralt pulled out of you. He laid down next to you, his hand gripping his cock.

Although your body was still shaking you couldn't help yourself from sitting up and crawling on top of him.

"I'll try to be quiet" you smirked into his lips and then made your way down his chest, kissing and nibbling at it.

You reached his hips and you bit at the flesh on his stomach, his rock hard stomach.

You felt a fist grab a handful of your hair and you giggled.

He didn't like to be teased but you loved to be treated rough.

He pushed you down to his cock, still slippery from being inside of you.

You started to slowly run your tongue over the shaft until you felt his grip tighten.

"I don't have all fucking night Triss"

You used to have all night... but it was different now.

You took his full length into your mouth and started to suck and moan, gently.

He kept his grip on your hair and bucked his hips into your mouth. He let out low grunts and "fuck" over and over again as you bobbed your head up and down at a quick speed.

His cock tasted good and you loved to feel it throb in your mouth. You feel it pulsing until...

His cum shot right to the back of your mouth but you didn't care. You loved the hot taste of him. You swallowed and then used your tongue to lap up the rest around the tip of his cock.

You climbed off him and he instantly got up from the bed.

You got back under the sheets and watched as he made his way over to your vanity table that had a bowl of water, cloth and some mouthwash.

He wiped himself with the cloth and took a large swig from the mouthwash.

Just like he used to do once he'd finished fucking a whore from one of Novigrads brothels...

But you couldn't blame him. He'd now have to creep into bed next to his sleeping girlfriend and smelling like you wouldn't help.

He walked across the other side of the room to retrieve his pants and slipped them on. He stretched , the bite marks now completely faded on his chest.

Before he left though he leant down and kissed you, stroked your hair away from your face and said 

"Goodnight Beautiful"

And then, quietly, opened the bedroom door and shut it behind him.

You threw yourself back on the bed. You weren't going to be able to sleep for hours.


	2. Two

You took another large mouthful of water and flipped through the pages of your book.

It was midnight and you were sat alone in the Kitchen area at Kaer Morhen, everyone else had either gone to bed or were with Geralt and Yen ,plotting for when the Wild Hunt appeared. As usual Yen had taken over so there was no real room for anyone else to input.

You knew that tonight you wouldn't see Geralt but you couldn't stand to go to your room right now and listen to the pair of them above you so you had tried to occupy yourself by reading one of Kaer Morhens many books.

You glanced around the kitchen...well if you would even call it that. It was a large, stoney walled room with shelves and barrels stacked high. You sat at the large stone table that faced a fireplace. The room was freezing but you didn't want to light it as you weren't in the mood for company.

You finished your water and sighed. It was no use staying down here alone, cold and feeling sorry for yourself.

You picked up your book, emptied your water and took your mug back to a shelf. Just as you were about to turn and head for the door you heard voices getting closer... And you recognised them straight away.

_Shit._

You really didn't want to see them right now, it was bad enough spending the days seeing them together, acting the happy couple but right now you were in no mood.

Your eyes darted to the shelves in front of you, they were high and packed...if you hid behind it...

And as quick as a flash you darted behind them and sunk to the floor, catching your breath.

They'd probably just come down for a drink or some quick food and then would go back to their room, you'd be back in your own room in no time.

The door opened and they walked in, Geralt in a shirt and trousers and Yennefer wearing one of his shirts, carrying a jug. You felt that small pang of jealousy in your stomach.

"I really don't feel it's appropriate for me to walking around almost naked Geralt" Yens voice filled the room. You really hoped Geralt wouldn't notice you were here. His senses were extremely hightened when he wanted them to be...

"Surely you feel a lot comfier in that than in your corset" came his low, gruff growl.

"Well yes...but do I look just as good?" Yen playfully replied.

You scrunched your face up, you really didn't want to be hearing this.

"You look wonderful in anything"

_Does she though? Is she even that beautiful?_

Stop it Triss. Yen has done nothing wrong.

_Then why can't I help but hate her._

Even though you told yourself not to, you took a peek through the jars on the shelves and could see them both clearly. Geralt was leaning against the table while Yennefer walked over to a shelf and picked up some oranges and brought them over to the table.

Using her magic she levitated the oranges into the air, above the jug and then squeezed her fists, turning the oranges into a steady flow of juice.

Geralt gave a small round of applause, probably sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Geralt" Yen passed the now filled jug to him. But she then smiled at him and leant in to kiss him. At first just a small kiss but as she pulled away Geralt pulled her closer and they kissed passionately.

_Oh please go away. Please you begged._

You closed your eyes but it didn't help as all you could hear was the sound of Geralt and Yen kissing. Yen started to let out small moans and you opened your eyes.

Geralt was kissing Yen on her neck, one hand had of her hair, pulling her head back while the other had pulled the bottom of the shirt up, exposing her lace panties.

"Geralt...not...here" Yen moaned while Geralt continued to kiss her neck and pull at her panties.

"Why?" He growled into her neck.

It sent shivers down your spine but also made you feel sick. 

_Yen is so bossy she'll make them leave._

"What if someone walks in?" She pushed herself away from him and he let go of her.

"Who cares? Everyone knows about us-" Geralt reached for her but she took another step back.

"We're near Triss's room...and you know how sound carries in these walls" Geralt took a step towards her.

"And we have more planning to do"

Another step towards her.

"And this room is bloody freezing"

Geralt reached Yen and with one hand pulled him towards her. With his other he flicked his hand to the fireplace and instantly lit the stove.

Yen giggled.

_Close your eyes. Put your hands over your ears._

But  curiosity got the better of you and you carried on watching.

"There's that problem solved"

"And the other two?"

Geralt pulled Yen back towards the table until he reached the bench, he grabbed Yens face and kisses her.

"We've done a lot of planning... we don't know what goings to happen and I want to make every moment count with you"

Then he kissed her again.

You  blinked away tears. Why couldn't that be you he wanted to spend, what could be his last few days, with.

Yen pulled away from the kiss.

"And our third problem?"

_Meaning me._

Geralt sat down on the bench and pulled Yen on top of him so she straddled his lap. His hands roamed up the shirt until they reached her breasts. He scrunched up the material of the shirt and then pulled, ripping the front of shirt and exposing Yens breasts.

"If Triss hears us fucking then she hears us fucking" he shrugged, pulling the rest of the shirt off Yen. She giggled and moved her hands to his hair, running her fingers through it and then pushing his face into her breasts.

Your tears had turned into angry ones. So Geralt didn't care if you heard him with her? Knowing that things between you and him were far from over? You cursed him over and over again in your head while the sounds of Geralt groaning and Yen moaning filled the room. You knew you should turn away and close your eyes but you were numb, you couldn't move.

As Geralt sucked on Yens nipples his hands moved over her body, kneading her pale flesh until he reached her ass.He massaged her cheeks and Yen lets out another moan. 

"Geralt..."

Geralt breaks away from Yens breasts and goes back to her lips. As they kiss Geralt stands up, with Yen still wrapped around him and walks to the end of the table. He sits Yen down on the table and impatiently pulls his shirt off. 

You bite your lip...You melted every time you saw Geralt muscular body.

Geralt looks down at Yen.

"Lie down"

Yen obliges and lets out a laugh as she does, her laugh instantly makes you angry.

She lies back on the table and lifts her legs so that her feet rest on Geralt chest, he pulls her ankles so she slides across the table towards him and then he reaches down to her panties and slides them off. As he does Yen tilts her head back and lays her arms above her head, letting out a small moan and giggle. 

Geralt drops her panties onto the floor and then kneels, his head level with her pussy.

Now you really were jealous. All your nights with Geralt at Kaer Morhen were quick and fast fucks with nothing else...your nights with him in Novigrad and before that were hours of foreplay and oral...

"Twice not enough for you today Geralt" Yen laughed.  _Now you were pissed off..._

Geralt let out a low laugh and grabbed Yens thighs.

"If you'd let me I'd spend all day right...here..."

And then he started to go down on her, his face buried in between her legs and Yen instantly let out a moan and started to arch her back.

And all you could do was listen. Listen to Yen moan and pant while Geralt moaned into her pussy and gripped her thighs.

You knew just how good Geralt was at oral, you couldn't help but squeeze your thighs as your mind wandered to the times you were in Yens position, with Geralt licking and sucking your clit.

Yens pants turning into high pitched moans as she yelled Geralt name over and over again.

Eventually she came, with a scream. Her body lifted from the table and then fell straight back down. Geralt stood up from the table and gently wiped his beard.

Yen started to sit up but Geralt pushed her back down.

"Lie down I said"

Yen laid back down and resumed her position with her arms above her head. Geralt undid his trousers and let them fall down. He steps out of them and you get to see his long, thick hard dick. 

He grips it and starts to pump himself.

"God you're beautiful Yen"

_That hurt._

"Fuck me Geralt" Yen moans.

Geralt grabs her legs, pulls them apart and then moves between them, as soon as Geralt starts to thrust Yen goes back to her moans and pants. 

Had you just happened on this scene not knowing Geralt you'd think Yen was faking but you knew that as soon Geralt entered you he hit all the spots right away.

Geralt wasted no time in picking up the pace , letting out loud grunts to match Yens moans and pants. Geralt moves his hands to Yens tits and plays with her nipples, still fucking her at a fast pace and smirking when Yen lets out higher pitched moans with each tweek of her nipple. Her arms are outstretched to the side of her, her hands gripping the table.

Geralt pulls out of her and while grabbing her legs he pulls her forward, grabs her waist so that she's stood up and then spins her round. With one hand he grabs her hair and pulls it up, exposing her neck and he bites on it. His other is on his dick, he wipes it with his hand.

"I love how much you cum"

_You want to be sick._

Yen laughed.

"Geralt you're vulgar"

"You love it."

And he pushes her forward and starts to thrust again, Yens hands grip the table while Geralt grabs onto her hips and thrusts faster than before. Yen is screaming now, her tits bounce and her arms shake. Geralt alternates between grabbing one of Yens tits and squeezing it to slapping her ass, the slaps are loud and Yen screams with each one.

The sounds of Yens screams, Geralts loud grunts and their bodies slapping together is as much as you can take now, you pray it ends soon.

But it doesn't...not for a while...so you sit there and listen to Yen scream for more while Geralt calls her beautiful. Your prayers are answered when Geralt eventually lets out one final grunt and their loud moans turn to panting, while they catch their breaths they embrace each other and kiss.

After a few minutes they get dressed, have one last long kiss and then leave the room, giggling and talking as they leave.

You wait a few minutes before you too eventually leave to your room.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as you get into your room you don't even take off your clothes, you just fall onto your bed and cried into your pillow. You couldn't stop replaying the images of Yen and Geralt together and you punched your pillow.

 

You would never get any sleep now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd have run out and shouted "BOO" at them!  
> Xooxoxox


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek  
> Been a while!  
> xoxoxo

You sat in the main hall, papers scattered around you.

It had been a few weeks since the battle at Kaer Mohen, since you all lost Vesemir.

Gradually people started to leave, to go back to other things and the only people left were you, Ciri, Avallac'h...and the happy couple. 

You had distanced yourself from Geralt since the night you saw him with Yen, he had asked a few times if you were okay and you acted cool and just said you wanted to be alone. He didn't seem to notice anything was really wrong. But that was Geralt...he didn't pick up on emotions. 

You and Yen were trying to locate the remaining sisters of the lodge - you were almost certain you knew where they were but the research and detective work was starting to make your eyes hurt.

You got up from your seat and headed for the main entrance. You opened the doors and stepped out onto the main courtyard - which not so long ago had been filled with soldiers from the Wild Hunt.

You shuddered.

You walked across the courtyard, the sun beaming down on your face and you embraced the warm air. You carried on past the courtyard, unsure where to go next. Maybe you'd take a walk around grounds, maybe take a horse and go through the forest, maybe explore-

"Triss?"

You turned around and saw Yen walking towards you, dressed in all black and white, her hair bouncing as she strode to where you were. She look worried...

"Yen?"

"Triss! Have you seen Geralt?"

_Keep cool._

Everytime you were in Yens presence you always felt like she knew what you and Geralt had been up to, all those nights she was in bed asleep. But you were an expert now at masking your feelings.

"Geralt? No idea. Why?"

"I can't find him...anywhere in this stupid castle"

Yen hated Kaer Mohen. Had never spent time here with Geralt and the rest of the School of the Wolf. Not like you. You loved it here...some of your best memories were here...

"It's a big place Yen. He'll be somewhere. Maybe Ciri-"

"No, she hasn't either."

"Have you looked anywhere else - out of the castle?"

"What else is there except forests?"

You started to speak but then stopped yourself. Yen didn't know about the Lake. Or the Lake House. Geralt loved being on the water.  _Surely she should know that?_

You could have told her about the Lake House. She'd have found him in no time.  _So why aren't you telling her?_

"Yeah...just forests. You know, maybe he just went looking for a monster to kill?"

Yen rolled her eyes. 

"I'm just worried Triss. He won't talk about..."

She sat down on a barrel, running her hands through her hair. You could see what Geralt saw in her. Yen was beautiful. Long black shiny hair, violet eyes, a slim body with long legs and tiny waist. Not like you. You had more curves and fiery red hair that always looked a little messy. Yen could compose herself, talk to noblemen and royalty and with just one look could get her own way. You were more fight first, talk later. 

But you needed her to be on 'your side'...you needed her to still see you as Triss. Her friend. Lodge sister.

"Oh Yen...don't worry about Geralt. He's probably off hunting or looking for herbs. He'll be back soon. Talk to him then"

Yen looked up at you and smiled. 

"Hey Yen...there is a really really old alchemy lab at the top of the east tower. It's not been used for a while but have you checked anywhere like that?"

Yen sighed. " Maybe...this place is just so big..."

She slid off the barrel and turned around.

"He'll turn up. And when he does I'm going to give him what for"

You both laughed...hers genuine and yours fake. 

"Sorry Triss. You were off somewhere"

"Oh...nowhere special...."

You watched as Yen said goodbye and made her way back to Kaer Mohen. You made sure she went inside before you turned on your heel and rushed ahead, to a patch of ground near the training grounds. Away from where anyone could see.

You raised your hands in the air and cast a portal. In your mind you pictured the Lake House.

* * *

**Lakehouse**

You landed at the Lakehouse. It was a small wooden hut right by the side of the lake, a few boats were tied up to a small dock. You smiled as you remembered a time you and Geralt rode down here from the castle - he always hated portals. You would both take a boat and he would row you both out onto the lake, the sun would shine down on you both and the water would be peaceful. Sometimes you'd take some wine and you'd both drink. And talk. And then kiss...

You looked inside the hut but Geralt wasn't there. You went out onto the dock and saw one of the boats was missing. 

You squinted out onto the lake but couldn't see anything...the lake was huge...

You sighed and cast another portal... You thought of the missing boat.

 

* * *

**Somewhere...wet**

You landed with a splash. The cool water hit you straight away and you felt yourself plunge underwater. You could make out, on the surface above you the shape of a small boat. You felt a hand grab your arm and pull you up.

As your head came out from the surface you were met with two amber eyes. Like a cat. 

"Triss?" 

"Geralt!"

He pulled you up out of the water and lifted you onto the boat. With ease. 

"Triss, what the hell? Are you okay?"

You sat down on the boat and shook the water from your face. You ran your hands through your wet hair.

"I'm fine Geralt...just misjudged that slightly..."

You look at him and he smirks at you. Your white shirt was completely soaked and your pants were stuck to your skin.  You roll your eyes and then run your hands over your body, casting a spell to dry you instantly.

"That feels better"

"Triss. What are you doing here?"

"Yen was looking for you. She's worried-"

"About what?"

"You...?"

"Why?"

"I don't know... ask her?"

"So she sent you to come find me?"

"No. Not exactly... she doesn't know about here? The lake? The house?"

He shrugs.

"She never really spent time here. And we've had other things to focus on...haven't had time to give the grand tour"

He leans back onto the boat. He wears a linen shirt, opened some of the way down. His two swords rest next to him.

"Could have told her I was here?"

"So could you have" You snapped back. 

He raises an eyebrow at you. 

"I guess I just wanted some...alone time"

You lean forward, 'accidentally' showing a little cleavage. 

"Would you like me to go? I just figured you might want someone to talk to?"

Geralt looks at you...looks down...then looks out onto the lake. He sighs.

"I'm fine. Really Triss. But you can stay if you want..."

This wasn't a good idea. To stay. Now you could see he was fine. Or if he wasn't he at least didn't want to talk about it. You should go back...

"... but you don't seem to want to be around me much these days"

You were taken aback.

"No Geralt. It's not that...it's just-"

"If you don't want...things to carry on between us that's fine. But you're still my friend."

_That's fine. No. It's not fine._

"It's not that I don't want to Geralt but it's hard... you have Yen-"

"But you've always known that. Even when I didn't"

_Yeah...those were easier days. When Geralt lost his memory and had no idea who Yen was._

"Those were...good days...easier days..."

Geralt snapped his head back to you. It had angered him when he gained his memory back and knew that you had lied to him. Not told him about Yen. Taken him for yourself... You knew deep down he would never trust you because of it. Not completely. But...it still created a chemistry between you both... He couldn't help but still want you. Still care for you.

"So...nobody knows you're here?" 

Geralt interrupted your thoughts.

"No. Or you"

Silence between you both.

"Geralt?"

"Yeah?"

"Any drowners in this lake?"

Geralt looks at you, puzzled.

"Nope, no monsters here?"

You smiled and stood up. You waved a hand over your body, letting your clothes disappear, leaving you in emerald green bra and panties. Then you dove off the boat.

The water was cool and felt nice on your skin. You came to the surface and saw Geralt, taking off his clothes. Once down to his underwear he dived in to, splashing you.

You giggled. You couldn't see Geralt but then you felt a hand grab your leg. You screamed. Geralt came up to the surface and you playfully hit him. 

His arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you into him.

_Push him away. Tell him no._

"I've missed you Triss"

And like a fool you kissed him. Slowly. You wrapped your legs around him and pushed your hands against his chest. He deepened the kiss and pulled you into him, his hands found your ass and he clawed at the material on your panties. Your kissing became faster and you both moaned into each others lips.

You both grabbed each others hair and pulled each other into the kiss.

This was hot. This is how it used to be. 

Nobody knew either of you were here... Yen was probably looking all over Kaer Mohen for him... You smirked as you kissed Geralt.

_Don't worry Yen... I found him._

As Geralt kissed you, you pictured Yen getting more and more agitated the more she searched for Geralt and couldn't find him. 

And here he was. With you. Kissing you. Grabbing your ass and your tits and groaning into the kiss. Pushing his hard dick against you... Yen was probably nowhere in his thoughts right now.

You both moved nearer to the boat, almost touching it. 

"What are you smirking at Merigold?"

Geralt kissed your neck, biting it.

"Oh...just thinking about how your girlfriend is currently running around Kaer Mohen looking for you..."

He groaned into your neck and bit down hard on your most sensitive spot.

"...while you're here. With me..."

He bit again and grabbed for the boats edge. He pulled it towards you both and pushed your body up against it with his. The sudden banging of your body against the boat made you gasp then laugh.

"You're a naughty girl Merigold"

"Am I going to be punished...for not telling Yen where you are?"

He bites your lip.

He keeps one hand on the boat and uses the other one to push up your ass. With one swift movement he pulls the boat edge down and pushes you up, into the boat.

_God he's so strong..._

You land in the boat with a bump but you don't care. He pulls himself up into the boat, it rocks. He sits up onto the helm and pulls you up onto his lap.

"Ready to be punished Merigold?"

He pulls the clasps from your bra and chucks it overboard. He runs his tongue slowly over your stiff nipples and the touch instantly makes you moan. Only this time you didn't need to be quiet. You let yourself moan loud.

"I've missed those sounds..."

Geralt starts to suck on your nipples, enjoying the noises coming from you. You pull him into your tits.

"Fuck Geralt...this is amazing..."

He continues to play with your tits, using his tongue and hands. He tweaks them, sucks them, licks them. But then he grows impatient.

He pushes you off his lap and turns you around. He pulls down your panties and you step out of them. He bites down hard onto your ass cheek and you almost lose your balance.

He notices this.

"Knees Merigold"

You turn around and smirk at him. You bend down on your knees, keeping your ass in his direction. 

"You're a bad girl for coming out here Triss..."

He spanks you. Hard.

You squeal with excitement. 

"You knew Yen was looking for me..."

He spanks you again.

"Knew she was worried..."

Spank.

"But you're a naughty...*spank*...naughty...*spank*....little bitch*spank*"

With each spank you squeal and moan. You loved this rough treatment. You loved that he talked about Yen while he did it. 

You moan his name. You push your ass into him as he spanks you. 

"Was it good Triss? Was it good fucking me, knowing that I was someone elses" *Spank*

"Yeah...I fucking loved it..." *Spank*

"I love fucking you while she sleeps" *spank*

"I love that you taste my pussy...then go upstairs and kiss her with the same mouth" *spank*

"I bet you think of me when you fuck her...don't you" *Spank... a really hard one*

"Don't you?!" He spanks you over and over again as you ask him. He groans yes each time. 

He presses his hard dick against you. 

"Yeah...fuck me Geralt" you whimper.

He grabs your ass cheek and kneads the flesh. His dick is now out of his boxers and he rubs it between your cheeks. 

"Fuck me!" you shout.

He pushes you onto your back, rough. 

You spread your legs, your pussy now dripping. Geralt smirks at you and then moves down your body. His lips reach your pussy and you smirk.

"I bet you've missed this...haven't you. White Wolf"

He lets out a low laugh, his breath tickling your clit. Then his tongue hits you. He runs it from your clit down to your hole. You moan and squirm under him.

_You had definitely missed this._

Geralt teased you for a little longer until he finally stopped and started to flick his tongue over your clit. His beard tickled at you. You looked down at him.

His eyes were shut. He was enjoying you.

He used one hand to stretch your lips, exposing your clit to the cool air inbetween Geralts fast flicks and licks against it. 

You leant back onto the boat and moaned. You didn't hold back, you let yourself be as loud as you wanted to. You panted his name over and over again as he skilfully ate you out. He went faster and faster, using his other hand to grab your ass and lift you into his face. Your legs were in the air, wide open into the splits and your arms lay above your head. You felt hot. You knew you looked hot. 

You panted and then started to scream as Geralt was starting to make you cum. 

"Fuck. I'm cumming. I'm fucking cumming..." You screamed and screamed as Geralt continued to eat you, breathing heavily into your pussy and groaning.

When you came Geralt gripped onto your ass and never left your clit. You let out the loudest moan you had done in a long time as you came. Your liquid running down your pussy. You laid back to catch your breath while Geralt cleaned you up. His tongue lapped up your juices and he took time to lick everywhere. All over your pussy lips, down to your asshole where it was dripping. 

He started to kiss up your stomach to your tits. You were still panting.

"Fuck Geralt...that was so..."

Your legs were still in the air and he grabbed them. 

"How am I fucking you?"

You smirked. You pulled him into you so he was on top of you, practically squashing you.

"I want you to fuck me really...really hard"

Geralt smirked and reached out for the seat above your head. He pushed his body into you and you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

He pushed his dick into you. His huge dick.

You moaned as he pushed all of it in. 

He groaned.

"So tight Triss...you're always...so...tight"

You moaned as he pushed all of him into you, pushing your body against the bottom of your boat. He completely filled you...

He started to thrust in and out of you, a little slowly at first but it wasn't long before he started to quicken his pace, using the grip on the seat to really push in and out. You moaned...loud. 

"Fuck me Geralt. Fuck me" You panted and moaned over and over again. You used your legs to push him into you, your bodies moved in perfect sync as he fucked you hard and fast. He groaned loudly. 

"Triss...this is so...fucking...aaaahh!"

You clawed into his back with your nails. Your fingers ran all over him and you scratched and scratched. 

It spurred him on and he picked up the pace even more. Your body started to rub against the wood but you didn't care, all you cared about was Geralt fucking you right here right now...

"Oh god Triss...you fucking..."

"Is it good? Is it good fucking me?"

He groaned and moaned loudly, telling you over and over again how much he loved fucking you. 

"You...have...the perfect...body..." He groaned into your ear.

You panted and moaned... You were close to cumming again. His dick hits a spot inside you every time he pushes into you. 

You dug your fingernails into his tight ass cheek as you came. You screamed that you were cumming but Geralt didn't  slow down. He carried on fucking you hard.

"You sound great when you cum...I love making you cum..." He groans.

"Don't fucking stop Geralt...don't...stop..."

He carries on fucking you. You both moan. You both shout how much you love fucking each other. You can see it in Geralts face that right now you're the only thing on his mind. 

You smirk again as you watch Geralts face...watching him as he works hard to fuck you good. 

_Poor stupid Yen...doesn't she know that Geralt just can't stay away from you...Not when it's this fucking good..._

"Oh god Triss. You...are the best fuck...the best..."

"Better than-"

"Fuck a lot better. So much better than her...so much...better..."

You claw again into his back.

"Keep telling me baby" You moan. "Keep telling me how much better I am"

He lets go of the seat and brings his head down to you ear. One hand snakes under your neck and grabs your hair, pulling your head up off the boat floor and the other pushes on the boat floor, still fucking you at the same fast hard pace.

He groans into your ear.

"Your pussy is...so...tight...and tastes so good....better than hers."

His breath starts to quicken

"Your tits are bigger...I love sucking them and watching them while I fuck you...I love your ass..."

"Ohhh...Geralt...aaah"

" You fuck so much better than she does... your wild...and feel so good..."

"Fuck..."

"I think of you...when I fuck her...I think...of...you..."

And then he cums. Inside of you. He lets out a load groan into your, shouting "fuck" as he cums. 

He drops you down onto the boat and lies on top of you, both of you needing to catch your breath. You laugh as you do, smiling into each others lips. 

"Wow...Geralt...that was..."

"amazing"

You kiss. Slowly.

Your body still shakes and he wraps his arms around you. He rolls over onto his side, never letting go of you. Never stopping kissing you. 

You both lay there for a while...kissing....Under the warm sun...the only sound being the water, lightly brushing against the boat in the cool breeze.

You could stay here forever...

You wish you could...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Four.

The sun was starting to set, you looked out of your window and admired the view.

You smiled to yourself as you thought about your afternoon with Geralt on the boat. You wished you could have stayed out there longer with him but you ran the risk of Yen eventually finding the lake.

Although...would it be so bad if she caught you both? 

You shook your head and distracted yourself with thoughts of the lodge, tomorrow night you'd be back to Novigrad to search for Phillipa. 

You decided to go for a walk around Kaer Mohen, to clear your thoughts ahead of your journey tomorrow.

 

As you walk down the corridors you're very aware of just how quiet it is, there was only you, Yen, Geralt, Ciri and Avallac'h left in the castle. 

As you walk down one you see that Ciris door is open. You hadn't checked in on her much today so figured you'd go in and say hi at least.

 

As you approach her door you see that she's asleep in bed.

"Ciri? Ciri are you awake?"

"No good, she won't hear you"

You jump and turn around. Geralt is stood behind you in the doorway. His hand gently touches your hip.

"What do you mean she won't hear me"

He points to a small bottle near her bed.

"Sleeping potion. She's been struggling to sleep recently so I brewed something up for her"

You both look at her, you lean gently back into Geralt. For a moment it just feels like the three of you there.

"Is it strong?"

"Yeah pretty strong, she'll be out until the morning. She needs the rest"

His other hand finds your hip and pulls you into him. His lips find your ear.

"If I knew how to brew it sooner I would have given it to everyone and then fucked you all night"

You smirk and feel your nipples harden under your shirt. 

"Just like you did today?"

He bites your ear.

"And more... I wanted to stay with you for longer"

You turn around to face him.

"Me too Geralt...it was incredible..."

You kiss him. In Ciris doorway. In an open corridor.  _Who cares anymore..._

He deepens the kiss and moves his hand up your shirt to your tits.

"Well someone is excited..."

You moan into his kiss.

"I just wish we had a little longer together...but I leave tomorrow...with Yen-"

"Yeah, about that..."

He pushes you into the room, keeping a firm grip on your waist.

"You do have to leave tomorrow...but you could always come back..."

He leans down into your neck, kissing it and pushing you towards to the back of the room. 

"Geralt I... Me and Yen are travelling to the inn together...and I'm-"

Your legs back into the window ledge and Geralt stops pushing.  His hands find your tits again and he squeezes them. You let out a moan.

Then you quickly look over to Ciri... who is out like a log. 

"Are you sure she won't wake up"

Geralt moves his hands to your nipples and pinches them.

"I'm sure. Listen Triss...I don't have much time tonight"

He moves one hand down to your pants and starts to rub against your pussy.

"Tomorrow go to the inn as planned, let Yen think it's just me and the other two staying here tomorrow night-"

He rubs harder onto your pussy and you start to get wet...really wet.

"-and then tell Yen you're off to visit the hideout I found of Phillipas...then instead of teleporting there-"

"Teleport to your bedroom where you will then fuck me all night?" You moaned into his lips.

He smirked.

"Exactly"

You pulled him in for a deep kiss... the thought of sneaking around was exciting but actually travelling back here while Yen isn't in the castle... It was more than you could take.

"How long do you have Geralt?"

"Enough for just a little fun...take these off"

He pulled at your pants. You wasted no time using magic to make them disappear and Geralt wasted no time slipping a finger into you.

You let out a quiet moan...you weren't sure how good this potion was of Geralts and the door was wide open...anyone walking past would see you both straight away. 

Geralts fingers started to work you, rubbing against your walls and g-spot. The pace was fast, you rocked your hips in time to his movements and spread your arms out against the window ledge, lifting a leg up. Geralt grabbed your leg and pulled you closer to him. He kissed you while you moaned into his lips. He slips in a second finger and starts to thrust - purely fucking you with his fingers. 

He smirks at you and you return it, running your tongue over your lips.

"That's so fucking good Geralt"

"You feel amazing Triss"

You moan and pant while Geralt kisses you, telling you how good you look. 

_God you wish Yen would just walk past..._

He goes faster and faster until you feel yourself getting close to your orgasm.

"Geralt...I'm close..."

"I know..." He smirks and carries on kissing you. 

As you feel yourself about to cum you grab Geralts face and kiss him, moaning into his mouth and you cum. Your legs shake and your breath is heavy.

"Wow...fuck..."

You laugh, catching your breath. Geralt moves his hands to your face, you push his fingers to his face.

"Taste me Geralt"

He licks his fingers and you bite your lip.

"mmm...this is torture...now I really want to eat your pussy..."

"Oh I want more than just that"

You kiss him again. His kiss is gentle and passionate. 

He eventually breaks the kiss.

"I've got to go"

You sigh. "I know"

He kisses you again, he takes your hands and backs away slowly. Eventually your hands slip out of his. You blow him a kiss and then watch him leave.

 

* * *

**Geralts POV**

You walk out of Ciris room and make your way to your bedroom, on the other side of the kitchen area. As you walk through the kitchen you wash your hands and grab a bottle of vodka from the shelf. You take a swig, washing away the taste of Triss from your lips.

You smiled to yourself as you thought about your time with Triss today on the boat...then turned to the door that leads to your bedroom and smiled at what awaits you with Yen.

Trying to juggle the two women was at times difficult but more than anything it was exciting...and Triss wasn't the first woman you'd slept with while with Yen. 

The path of the Witcher can be lonely at times, gone for months on end, travelling from place to place... Plus at times it was just too  _easy._ Whether they would admit it out loud or not but women were always fascinated with the idea of being a witcher. Yes, to everyone else they would look down at you and call you freak or mutant...but behind closed doors would be quick to get a taste of what it was like to be with you. You did turn women down but on occasion it would be too hard to resist. 

And there were of course places like the Passaflora...and other friends along the way like Shani...And Keira...

You put the bottle down and made your way to the door, climbing the winding staircase until you reached your bedroom door. You slowly opened it and stepped inside. 

The room was dark except for candles laid out around the bed...well the makeshift bed you'd made from mattresses and wolf hides. Yen lied across the bed, dressed in black and white lace underwear and her thigh high leather boots. Her fair fell over her face perfectly and her violet eyes sparkled.

"There you are..." she purred. 

 You shut the door behind you and walked towards the bed. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting...I had a drink with Ciri-"

"Don't apologise...just make it up to me"

You knelt down on the bed and looked at Yen.  _God, she was beautiful._

You grabbed her legs and pulled them around your waist, moving yourself inbetween her legs and gently lowering yourself on top of her. You went straight for her neck, kissing it in all the spots you knew drove her crazy. She moaned, gently and you kissed and nibbled at her skin.

Her lilac scent drove you wild. It didn't matter where you were in the world or who you were with...You'd always come back to Yen. 

Unlike other women, Yen stimulated you not just physically but mentally too - you could spend hours and hours just talking to her and never get bored. If it was just on sex alone then, admittedly, Triss would win but Yen offered you so much more. And the sex was still pretty great...

Your lips moved from Yens neck to her lips and you kissed her, deeply. One hand wrapped around her waist and the other cradled her face. She kissed you back, her hands moving down your shirt and gently tugging at the material. You let go of Yen and sat upright, pulling your shirt over your head. 

Despite being covered in scars you knew that your body was in great shape. Yen smiled and then pulled you back down into her, your lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Faster and more hungry this time. You pushed your body into Yens, moving her arms above her head and pinning her down. Your dick was already hard from your brief moment with Triss earlier but now it was practically bursting out of your trousers. Yen moaned and writhed underneath you as you kissed her lips, her neck and then moved to her chest. You moved a hand from her arms down to her back and with ease unclasped her bra, throwing it onto the floor. You grabbed Yens waist and with ease rolled onto your beck, throwing her on top of you. She giggled at the sudden movement and you smiled at her. You moved yourself underneath her so that her tits were now level with your face. You moved your hands over Yennefers curves, playing with the lace thong and squeezing Yens perfect ass. 

"Stop...teasing..." Yen moaned. You smirked and pushed her tits down into your face, taking one into your mouth and gently sucking on her nipples. Yen let out a moan...and then a bigger one as you used your hand to tweak the other nipple. 

Yen had small but full breasts, your large hands could cover them and you enjoyed squeezing and tweaking them. 

As you sucked and tweaked Yens nipples you kicked off your boots. You stopped tweaking Yens nipple and moved your hand to her ass, grabbing it and kneading at the flesh. You gave it a gentle smack. Yen gasped. You couldn't be too rough with Yen but you always liked to see how far you could push it with her. You gave her a slightly harder smack.

"Geralt... don't be naughty..."

You growled and pulled Yen in for another kiss. 

You smirked to yourself as you though back to earlier with Triss... Now Triss always liked it rough. As you kissed Yennefer you let yourself think about your afternoon with Triss and how she enjoyed being spanked, grabbed and fucked hard. 

Yens moans broke your train of thoughts. You rolled her onto her back, impatient now. 

You moved your lips down her body until you reached her thong. Yens scent and her wet panties took you over the edge and you pulled at the material, ripping it off her body.

"Geralt!"

You spread Yens legs and moved your tongue to her pussy. As soon as you touched her Yen let out a moan. She always tasted amazing...you wasted no time in lapping up her juices, running your tongue over her lips until you landed on her clit. The cute little bud was just begging for your attention. 

You ran your tongue over her clit, slowly... enjoying the moans coming from Yen. Outside of the bedroom she was in complete control, it was only when you were fucking that Yen would let you take control. And you didn't mind this arrangement at all. Yen was a strong and powerful mage, she was unpredictable and at times cold. But here... she was all yours. 

You picked up the pace on her clit, Yens moans became louder and more erratic. You were beyond turned on by now, desperate to fuck Yen. And you would fuck her tonight...for hours. One of the few perks of your mutations was the increased Stamina, you tired very easily. Infact only one woman had ever really tired you out before... and it wasn't Yen.

Yens hands grabbed your hair and she pulled you into her, your tongue worked her clit and your hands gripped her thighs and ass. 

Yen moaned your name over and over again and you could fell her about to cum, you always knew as her body would tremble and she'd become more aggressive. 

Her grip on your hair got tighter and she let out a small scream as she came. You slowed down on her clit and let out a low laugh as you looked down at the wet patch on the bed. 

While Yen tried to catch her breath you stood up from the bed and took off your trousers. You were naked and you grabbed your dick, gently pumping it as you looked down at Yen. Naked, except for her boots, panting as she came down from her orgasm. Her cum glistening over her pussy. 

Yen looked up at you and smiled.

"Geralt..."

You knelt down on the bed and brought a finger to her lips.

"Get your breath back Yen..."

You lowered yourself on top of her, moving inbetween her legs. She panted still and her body still shook slightly.

"...as soon as you do I'm going to fuck you-"

You kissed her neck.

"-all night-"

You bit her neck.

Yen grabbed your hair and forcefully moved you to her lips.

"Fuck me now Geralt"

You smirked and you weren't going to argue. You knelt up on the bed.

"From behind. First."

Yen bit her lip and then rolled over onto her knees, pushing her ass up in the air.

You groaned and gave it a gentle smack. You grabbed your dick and moved it into her pussy, pushing it in slowly. As you pushed in you and Yen simultaneously moaned, her pussy walls squeezed against your dick as you pushed all of you in. You knew your dick was large, it didn't matter who you fucked - whores in Novigrad or noble virgin women. They all gasped and moaned as soon as you entered them and it didn't take long for you to make them cum, just from purely fucking them.

You picked up the pace quickly, grabbing onto Yens waist as you thrusted into her, her body moved in perfect sync with yours, pushing back onto your dick as you pushed into her. She moaned and panted as you groaned. She felt so good and you loved that you could create this much pleasure for her. 

It didn't take long for you to start really fucking her, fast. Both of you were moaning so loud, you wouldn't be surprised if someone in the castle could hear you.  _Not that you cared..._

You grabbed her ass...you wish she'd let you fuck it but it was the one thing you were get to convince her of...

The bed rocked and your bodies slapped together, this was pure raw fucking and you loved it.

You carried on with this position for a little longer, feeling Yen getting close to cumming. 

"You're close Yen...fuck..."

"Then don't stop...don't stop....don't stop..."

You carried on with your fast pace as Yen begged you not to stop until she came, with a scream. You weren't prepared to wait any longer and you pulled out of Yen, pushed her onto the bed and rolled her onto her back. You took one of her legs and threw it over your shoulder before pushing back down into her pussy. Not slowly this time and you picked up the same pace as before. You looked down at Yen, her eyes were closed and her face moaned and screamed in pure pleasure. You smirked and groaned as you fucked Yen. She screamed, she begged for more, she called your name.

_And then this time tomorrow it will be Triss's face staring back at you..._

The thought of Triss spurred something in you and you let out a loud groan...fucking Yen while you thought about Triss had more than just turned you on and you picked up your speed. 

"Geralt...oh...god..."

You were practically drilling Yen through the bed and you'd gotten in so deep you were surprised you weren't hurting her. But the screams, the moans...the begging to not stop told you that she was enjoying this.

You felt her pussy walls tighten and her nails dig into your shoulders...

"Cum for me Yen...cum...cum..."

"Geralt...I...I..." and then she screamed. You felt her walls loosen and your dick became more wet inside of her. You smirked at her but carried on fucking at the same pace. You were far from finished.

Her body was covered in sweat and your body was starting to get small beads too, you buried your face into her neck and licked it off her skin. 

She dug her nails into your back and pushed you into her. You could have stayed just like this forever but Yen had other plans...

She pushed at your chest, she could never push you over as you were too strong but you played along and let her roll you onto your back, taking Yen with you, your hard dick never leaving her tight, warm pussy. 

Yen straddled you and started to buck her hips, slowly. 

You let out a groan as Yen started to slowly ride you, her nails digging into your chest. You grabbed onto her waist and moved your body in time with hers. Yen started to ride you faster, letting out breathy, panting moans. You groaned and moaned her name. Watching Yens tits bounce as her pussy sat on your dick was driving you insane. You moved one hand to her clit and started to rub it as she rode you.

"Oh god Geralt..." 

"You like that?" 

"God...yesss.."

You carried on rubbing Yens clit as she rode you. You raised your knees and Yen leant back into them, grabbing onto your thighs. From this angle you could see her tits even better and her clit was more exposed to you. You started to thrust underneath her, fast. The motion made her body bounce on your dick and her screams and moans were more than you could take. Her nails scratched at your thighs as she desperately held onto you. You thrust faster and faster, watching her perfect tits bounce, covered in sweat. 

Now you could feel yourself getting close, as you were pretty sure Yen was again too. 

You groaned loudly, shouting Yens name.

"Fuck...Yen...don't stop...don't stop...I'm close...I'm..."

And then you could feel yourself about to cum. You sat up instantly, grabbing Yen around her waist and pulling her into you, taking one of her nipples in your mouth. Your other hand held you both up and you thrust upwards into her, finally releasing yourself. With one loud groan you gave your final thrust before falling back onto the bed.

Yen fell down with you, next to you.

Her breathing was really erratic, you gave her a moment to catch it. 

You put one arm under head and stretched out. Yen looked up at you and you smiled at her. With your other arm you pulled Yen onto your chest. She laid on your bare chest, still panting. You ran your fingers through her hair. 

The candles had almost dimmed out now. The hide you both laid on was sweaty...and wet. The sky outside was pitch black with nothing but a smattering of stars. 

"So...witcher...?"

You looked down at Yen.

"Going to miss me while I'm gone?"

"Terribly..." You smirked back at her. You rolled her onto her back and gave her a kiss. 

You nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her scent of lilac and gooseberry...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making Geralt meaner in this...he's too nice!  
> Xoxoxoxoxo
> 
> Potential spoilers!


End file.
